Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Truth
by BlazingQuilava
Summary: As time around the world became more unstable by the day, crime has taken a new rise, created more instilled chaos to spread amongst the Pokémon. Join Torch and his friends as they guide the Pokémon to the hidden truth.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Mystery dungeon or any reference to Phoenix Wright.**

**Chapter 1 Ignited Flame**

_Through time, pieces of the truth scatter in the wind leading to disarray_.

Stretching across the evening sky, heavy rain hails on a dense forest, accompanied by lightning striking from the clouds and the sound of thunder.

_Through darkness, those pieces are plunged into a dark void in which true reality would be lost forever._

Meanwhile, deep inside the forest, a mysterious figure in the cover of the surrounding shadows could be seen dashing across the forest path with speed that could even match the lightning, dead set on the target at hand.

_However, in pursuit of true justice, pulling back the layers of the shrouding darkness, lies a light…_

Reaching the end of the forest, the figure slow down to a stop as it took in what was in front of it. Floating mystically in the air, was a sky blue gear with designs of arrows engraved on the surface. A light blue aura seem to radiate from the gear, casting a soft light to the surrounding foliage and the stranger.

_...A light that will bring us to the hidden truth and righteous justice._

Slowly approaching the mystic gear, the figure gaze at it in awe, "Do my eyes deceive me? Could it be…? Yes, it is!

In that moment, lightning once again flash through the sky, giving enough light to see the figure clearly for a few seconds.

"I finally found it! A Time Gear! But… this is only the first of many..."

* * *

**June 8, 8:00 AM**

**Lucario's Guild**

**Crew Rooms No. 2**

"And the culprit is… you," I mumbled as I wave my paw around in the air.

Laying on my makeshift bed made out of hay, I happily doze on my back, dreaming about the upcoming case I may encounter.

'Nothing could ruin this moment..." I thought lazily as I continued to snooze.

But from out of nowhere, a deafening siren pierce through the air, making me jump out of pure shock and face-plant onto the ceiling… very hard!

"ZZZT! Calling all detectives! Calling all detectives! ZZZT!" Said an all too familiar voice, "ZZZT! Proceed to roll call! Proceed to roll call! ZZZT!"

After I heard Magnemite hover away, I begin to feel myself peeling off the ceiling.

'Oh great…' I thought, awaiting the inevitable.

As I suspected, I popped off the ceiling and landed on the hay bed which helped cushioned the fall.

I manage to sit upright despite my back aching like mad, "Thank Arceus for the bed.

I gaze at the doorway, practically glaring at it, "Do they always have to use that alarm?"

Nonetheless, I got onto all fours and walked to my cabinet to retrieve my Defense Scarf and my Detective Badge, which is like the Explorers Badge but it's a lot smaller and the top and bottom halves is colored a gleaming golden.

After attaching it to my Def. Scarf, I went along to the small well at the right corner of my room. Cautiously dripping my paws in the water, I splash some water in my face, being careful not to get any water in my vents. Finished washing my face, I stare at my reflection in the pool with intense focus. My piercing orange eyes staring back at me as I took a deep breath, "Today's the day… the day I make Lucario proud!"

I nodded to myself, felling the hype of what to come from my job of being a detective. Ready to go, I stepped out my room and head my way to roll call.

**June 8, 8:05 AM**

**Lucario's Guild**

**2nd Floor Main Chamber**

"Alright detectives, dismissed!" Lucario called off after he gave his briefing.

The rest of the Pokemon were left to scatter amongst the guild, leaving me standing there in a salute, noticeably shaking like a leaf doing so.

'Doing well so far Torch,' I thought, 'but I have to make sure that I-'

"Torch!"

"I'M FINE!" I shouted in a louder tone than I intended.

Master Lucario look at me like I've gone crazy, "I was just going to ask if you were ready for today."

'Smooth Torch, _real_ smooth.'

Guildmaster chuckled heartily, "Someone's feeling a little nervous, aren't we?"

"Oh uhh... 'Come on Torch, get it together!'

I clutch my paws and put on a brave face, "I said I'm fine, sir!"

But my flames just barely manages a spark. 'So much for the prepping.'

Lucario just shook his head, dismissing my behavior, "Very well then. But before we proceed any further, I'll like to mention that we will not tackle an open case."

"Really?" I asked.

He nodded, "You're only assisting me in interrogating the outlaw for today."

"Oh..." I said in slight disappointment, but tried to regain my spirit, "Then I'll do my best in the interrogation, sir!"

He smiled proudly, "That's what I like to see. Very well, here's the report for the closed case. Make sure you become familiar with it."

Lucario handed the report to me, which I immediately began to skim over.

'I see… so it's about an outlaw known as Drowzee, convicted of many past thefts in which none of the missing items were recovered. His most recent act was the kidnapping of a victim named Azurill.

***Case report jotted down in my… Organizer?***

I frantically search my person for any sign of my organizer. 'Where is it?! I thought I kept it in my scarf!'

"Are you looking for this?" Lucario said as he presented my organizer.

I jump back in shock, "Y-yes, how did you know?"

"You left it on the dinner table after you sneak into the pantry for a second helping last night."

I sulked in embarrassment, "Oh, you knew." 'Guess that's what expected from the Guildmaster.'

He sighed, "I'll let you off with a warning this time. Do not let this happen again."

I smiled sheepishly, "Yes s-sir."

***Received my organizer***

***Case report jotted down in my Organizer***

"You also might need this," Lucario mentioned as he hand me some sort of letter, "This letter was all Officer Magnezone and I could find as evidence. Use it well."

I carefully look over the letter and made some mental notes, 'So the outlaw made a deal with an unknown sender. It appears to be about retrieving a chest.

***Mysterious letter jotted down in my Organizer***

"Now that we are fully prepared, Let's set out for the Detention center."

"Yes sir!" I said as I followed him out of the guild.

**June 8, 8:41 AM**

**Detention Center**

Walking up into a hallway secluded from the pubic, on the left side I saw a Magnemite guarding a lone door that leads to the interrogation room.

Lucario walked up to the Magnemite, "I presume the outlaw is ready?"

"Zzzt! Affirmative! Standing by for questioning! Zzzt!" the Magnemite confirmed.

Lucario nodded, "Good. We'll take it from here."

"Zzzt! Thank for your assistance! Zzzt!" The Magnemite said as it move aside from the door.

"Before we go any further, are you fully prepared to give a through interrogation?" he asked.

I saluted, "As ready as I'll ever be!"

He crossed his arms, "...Fair enough. Let's proceed."

Entering inside the room, I got the chance to look around, which was not much to see. There was only a lone lantern that hang from the ceiling by a single rope, a gray table which sat in the middle of the almost empty room, accompanied by three chairs, one on one side and two more on the another.

Occupying the single chair was a weird looking Pokemon with a long nose that arches over the mouth, dark brown skin beneath the waist and the entirety of his body being yellow, and eyes that looked like he haven't slept in days.

The Pokemon just sat on his chair, looking down on the table miserably, not even showing signs of acknowledging our presence.

I approached the opposite side to speak to him, "Umm, hello."

I gained no reaction from him.

'Come on, think.' Feeling uncomfortable, gaze at my badge, 'Maybe that can work…'

I flashed my badge to him, "As you can see, I'm a detective and I'm here to question you about your recent crime near Treasure Town."

But just like last time, he just sat there with a depressed expression, clearly not wanting to be here right now.

I begin to sweat a little, 'Well this is going nowhere. What am I suppose to-'

Before I can finish the thought, a loud _whack _echoed though the room, causing me to jump in fright, but also cause our outlaw to almost jump out of his seat.

Looking back, I saw Lucario had slammed his Bone Rush on the floor, clearly not pleased with the Pokemon.

He point his intimidating glare towards the outlaw, "Drowzee, I suggest you lend us your full cooperation now or..." he slammed his Bone Rush again, but this time brought it up and use it to point at him mencingly, "you rather want to rot in a jail cell for all your life!"

Pure terror etched on his face, he began to panic, "Alright! I'll talk I'll talk I swear! Have mercy on me!"

Making the bone-shaped aura disappear, he turned to me as he crossed his arms, "You may proceed with your interrogation."

I stared at Lucario in shock, 'That was a rather… effective method to use.

But I quickly snapped out of it and turn towards Drowzee, 'Well at least get my chance to question him about the case. Got to make each question count!"

***Interrogation***

**-Drowzee's Plan-**

"When I heard there was theft treasure at the peak of Mt. Bristle, I knew I had to grab it for myself./ But when I reached the peak, I found I was too big for the hole to the treasure./ Exhausted from the trip, I came here to Treasure Town to rest and plan what to do next./ But when I saw those brothers and overheard their dilemma, I realized a golden opportunity had smiled down upon me. And well... you know the rest./ All I wanted was the treasure. I got no other motives to speak of."

I rub my nonexistent chin in thought, 'Everything seem to be in order so far. But I guess it's time to press him for more information.'

***Cross-examination* **

"_When I heard there was theft treasure at the peak of Mt. Bristle, I knew I had to grab it for myself."_

"**Hold it! '**You knew you had to grab it'? What do you mean by that?" I asked.

Drowzee seem to be blown back in surprise and begin to sweat, "Let's just say I have a little… _debt_ I need to pay off."

'Debt huh?' I pondered silently, 'I wonder what it could be. Well it doesn't seem very relevant to the case, so I withhold it for now.'

"_But when I reached the peak, I found I was too big for the hole to the treasure."_

"**Hold it! **Couldn't you just make the hole bigger so you can go through it?"

"The peak is infamous for its rock slides," Drowzee answered, "If I had just hacked away at the wall, I would triggered one of them."

"And I'm guessing the ground was too hard to dig, right?" I inquired.

"You got it," he confirmed, "so I couldn't do much of anything..."

"_Exhausted from the trip, I came here to Treasure Town to rest and plan what to do next."_

"**Hold it! **Why did you arrived in Treasure Town?" I asked.

"It was one of the closest towns I could find at the time," Drowzee answered, "you can easily find the distance in the map."

"I can confirm that," Lucario brought up, "You can easily travel between Treasure town and Mt. Bristle in a short amount of time.

'Seems reasonable to me,' I thought, "but I wonder why nobody identify him to be the outlaw.'

"_But when I saw those brothers and overheard their dilemma, I realized a golden opportunity had smiled down upon me. And well... you know the rest."_

"**Hold it! **By 'those brothers' you mean Marill and Azurill, correct? Why do you see them as a golden opportunity?" I asked.

"I knew if I pose as a good guy and offered to help them find their item, I can mislead one of them to grab the treasure for me," He answered.

'And that ended up being Azurill.' "That was a terrible thing you did to them!" I slammed the table in anger, "They're just little kids!"

"I did what I had to," I caught some hints of regret on his face.

'He _had_ to…?' I pondered.

"_All I wanted was the treasure. I got no other motives to speak of."_

"**Hold it! **Um… are you sure about that?" I asked sheepishly.

"What other motives would there be? I wanted the treasure, but I failed. Nothing to it..." he remarked.

"Geez I get it…" I groaned, 'Well that's everything I wanted to ask, but I feel like something's off. He not telling me something!'

"So you notice too, Torch?" Lucario asked, "In this case you're right, he's not admitting to something."

"But what do I do, Gulidmaster?"

"Review his testimony and see where the problem lies," he advised, "I'm positive we'll spot something."

I nodded, "R-right!"

"_All I wanted was the treasure. I got no other motives to speak of."_

"!" 'T-that's it! That's where the contradiction is!'

"**Objection!**" I exclaimed with utmost clarity, then slammed the table(just because), "Sorry Drowzee, but that's not gonna fly here!"

Drowzee gripped his nose tightly, "What do you mean by that?"

"There's certain piece of evidence that points to another motive," I said confidently, my flames fully blazing, "And that evidence is this!"

I present the letter to Drowzee, causing him to panic some more, "W-W-Where do you get that?!"

"Didn't you remember? Officer Magnezone found this on your very person and gave to the Guildmaster."

Due to the sudden shock, he lost his grip resulting his nose smacking his face, "Gahhh!"

"Now according to this letter, you had made a deal to an unknown sender to retrieve a chest containing something of importance. Meaning..." I slam the table again, "It wasn't treasure at all!"

"N-N-No!" he shouted, but made a quick recovery afterward, "Heh, is that all you got, Detective?"

"Huh?" I said, confused.

"For all we know, that letter could have been forged and planted on me. So tell me Detective, do you have any other proof? If not we're done here!"

'Do I have any other evidence?' I asked myself.

"Think back to your Organizer," Lucario advised, "There's bound to be something of use to you."

'My Organizer?' I questioned as I look through the pages, "But there's only the evidence I used and… wait a minute. That's it!"

"For a matter of fact, Drowzee," I gained my own smile, "I have evidence have that ties the mystery Pokemon in this case."

"What? That can't be possible! You're bluffing!" Drowzee accused.

"Am I?" I taunted, "This is the evidence that ties the sender to this case...

I pulled out the report Lucario give me before we left, "**Take that!**"

I slid the report to Drowzee, who gained a confused look.

"My case report?" he asked.

I nodded, "Exactly! But more importantly, this part right here!

I point out the sentence that mentions the missing items, "'Missing items are not yet found'. That's kind of strange considering the squad always manages to find the stolen items.

I can see the rising fear over his pale face, "Which begs the question, 'where did the items gone to?' The answer is quite simple thanks to this letter. Like you mentioned before, you had a _little _debt to pay to a certain Pokemon, but you didn't have enough Poke to pay said Pokemon. This eventually led to the many thefts you commit on behave of the Pokemon. Your recent crime that involved the brothers and the chest, you did it out of necessity, didn't you? In fear of what would happen to you if you didn't complete this task."

Drowzee gripped his nose again, sweating profusely while doing so, "...T-This can't be happening..."

"All I want is to help Pokemon that are in need of saving, if you want me to save you from this unrelenting guilt," I slammed the table one last time and point my paw at him with everything I got, "You will tell me the identity of the sender!"

He tighten his grip even more, actually causing to stretch a little, "I… I… I can't!"

When he let go, his nose made a beeline for his forehead, leaving a red mark in its place. Stunned, he slowly fell out of his chair and lay on the motionless.

* * *

**June 8, 8:55 PM**

**Detention Center**

"ZZZT! Thank you for your cooperation! ZZZT!" Officer Magnezone flashed its lights in appreciation, "ZZZT! I see to it he receives a proper sentence! ZZZT! ZZZT! This is as expected from the famous Lucario! ZZZT!"

"I appreciate your kind words-" he turns to me, "but it's my apprentice that deserves the praise."

I got flustered by the sudden gesture, "I-I didn't really do much…"

"ZZZT! Thank you detective for bringing this information to light! ZZZT!" Officer Magnezone acknowledged, "ZZZT! I must be going! ZZZT!"

With that, Officer Magnezone floats off into the hallway where interrogation room is located.

'Kinda wish the guildmaster haven't me put on the spot like that,' I thought as I feel a beat of sweat roll down my left temple, "So what's going to happen to Drowzee?"

"After some more questioning, I expect his sentence to be nothing too harsh," Lucario stated, "Knowing Officer Magnezone, the first thing will be some painful grilling."

"Grilling?" I grimace at the thought, "What kind of things does he say?"

"There's only one way to find out if you're not careful," Lucario said with a sly smile, "Hope you're not planning anything else."

I feel another sweat coming on, 'Guess he's not gonna let it go...'

"Well, your first day didn't turn out as bad as you initially thought, right Torch?" Lucario stated with confidence, "You even look more relaxed than usual."

'That's because it's over,' I dully stared at him.

"But," Lucario adapted a serious tone, "even if you are starting out as a detective, bare this in mind: not everything is going to be laid out in black and white. It is up to you to uncover the hidden truth, in the guise of inconsistencies and lies. I will be guiding you to ensure you are on the right path, but it will be meaningless if you are ill-willed. So I'll ask you this: Are you ready, Torch?"

The Guildmaster extend his paw out towards me. Taking aback by his words, I slowly understood what he means. 'This is only the first step. From now on, I'll make a serious effort. For me, for the future, and... for my friend that still believes in me. I'll go forth into this world... in search of the hidden truth!"

"Yes," I nodded affirmatively as I shook his paw and gain a confident smile, "You can count on me."


End file.
